Poke Advocate
by DeathMcGunz
Summary: A trainer that uses himself in battle instead of a pokemon? That must be illegal.


The light engulfed the tiny bird-like Pokémon as his entire body began to bend and re-shape itself to its new form. Its legs were extending a few extra feet and growing thick with muscle, his floppy useless wings being replaced with talon-ended hands, and his circular fluffy body being morphed into a more human shape.

"You evolved!" The trainer exclaimed, with a jubilant look upon his boyish face.

He drew his pokedex from his pocket and trained it upon the new Pokémon, at which the pokedex spit out:

"Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. It's quick and powerful legs are capable of dishing out ten kicks in one second."

The boy was in a jaw dropping state, he had trained for such a long time to get his Torchic to evolve, and it finally happened. His wimpy starter Pokémon was now a force to be reckoned with, and as he set his heart to the gym in pewter city he called his Combusken to his side.

They walked with a confident stride that told the world to watch out. The boy was sure that he would be able to take down the pewter city gym leader with no problem, the only thing he was worried about was getting nervous and making a mistake.

"Hey!" The voice was that of another person, that sounded to be a just a few years older than the boy. He turned to see a teenager standing behind him on the path. "I'm Landon from Pallet town, and I want to challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

The Boy looked shocked at first, this person caught him completely off guard, but with one look from his Gallant Combusken he accepted the challenge. But the boy was confused, this trainer didn't have any poke balls on him, and he had no Pokémon with him, what was he going to battle with?

Landon stepped forward, his feet shoulder length apart with his hands clenched into fists. He brought his forearms up into a fighting stance and waved the boy towards him.

"You're kidding right?" The boy was amused; this Landon fellow couldn't think he would battle him without a Pokémon.

"No."

The boy stood still till Landon said something.

"Well?"

He was serious; he was really going to take on a living Pokémon by himself, with no help from another Pokémon. It didn't matter, if the boy won (which he would) he would get his first real victory and the happiness that comes from beating a smug punk like this Landon guy.

"Well alright then," The boy pointed towards Landon, "COMBUSKEN USE DOUBLE KICK!"

The newly evolved Pokémon dashed forward with its eyes set on Landon, and when he was within range he unleashed a fury of kicks that were powerful enough to take down entire brick walls. Within a second though, Landon dropped into a crouching stance and swept the Combusken's legs out from under it, causing it to plummet to the ground.

Then, using his legs like springs, Landon pushed out of this crouching stance into the air, flipping backward to bring the tip of his shoe down on the Combusken's head.

"Combusken dodge!" The Combusken obliged and rolled out from under the oncoming attack. The boy was didn't know what to do at that point, Landon was actually fighting a pokemon by himself. The boy needed to end this before someone got hurt.

"Combusken, double team now!"

The Combusken began moving at high enough speeds to make it seem like there was three copies of it instead of one. All three began charging toward Landon at full speed, and again when they were in range, they each let out a furious kick.

There was a loud thud, and a cloud of dust rose out from under the Combusken's kicking leg. As the cloud began to dissipate it seemed that the Combusken was still standing, and therefore probably connected his foot with the ignorant trainer, but that wasn't the case.

When the dust was removed from the eyes of the boy he could see Combusken standing on one leg with his other in the air, stopped by Landons arm. The boy's jaw dropped to the ground, Combusken's kicks were deadly, and this guy just stopped one like it was nothing.

"You expect to beat the pewter gym leader with this?" Landon said using his other hand to point to the Combusken. "That's pathetic." With a few moves of his body Landon had grappled Combusken's arm and stuck it behind its back.

The trainer had no idea was to do, this guy beat his Combusken, his only Pokémon was beaten by a trainer with no apparent Pokémon. Was this even possible, there must be something in the rules that says this is illegal.

"Better luck next time I suppose." The trainer pushed the Pokémon's arm up which caused a loud crack followed by the yelp of an injured Combusken. He dropped the arm and Combusken hit the ground unmoving.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" the boy was in a state of terror, was his Pokémon dead or just unconscious? "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Calm down," Landon said brushing the dust from his pants, "he's not dead, he just has a fractured arm, take him to a Pokémon center and he'll be fine."

The boy clumsily reached for a poke ball from his belt and returned the Combusken to it. He began to turn and run towards a poke-center when Landon's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Pewter city gym is tough Kid." His words seemed like he cared, even though he just broke the boy's Pokémon's arm. "The gym leader uses rock types, which are strong against fire types like your Combusken. You'll need to use your speed and strength and not your fire if you aim to take him down."

The boy didn't know what to do. This random guy just came out of nowhere, hurt his Pokémon, and then gives him advice on how to beat the Pewter City Gym Leader.

"Thanks."

Those were the only words the boy could find in his small vocabulary that seemed to fit the situation. He ran off as fast as he could after that, heading toward the pokemon center hoping that his pokemon hadn't been severely injured.

Upon arrival he was told that it was just a simple fracture and that it would be better in the morning. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat in the waiting room trying to decipher what had occurred during that battle. He couldn't think of anything.


End file.
